ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1292 (21st May 1996)
Plot Mark nips home from baby Ben's party to find nobody there. Arthur is taken straight to resuscitation to be stabilised upon his arrival at the hospital and Pauline is forced to wait nervously in the relative's room. Peggy gets her dancing shoes on and encourages the rest of the party guests to get there glad rags on too and get dancing. However, the celebrations are interrupted by a phone call from Pauline who informs Mark on what's happened with Arthur. Mark and Ruth rush to the hospital while Phil breaks the news to the guests. Ian decides to join Ruth and Mark, and drops the twins off back at home interrupting David and Cindy's anniversary celebrations whom the couple manage to cover their tracks just before Ian's arrival. Dr. Harris tells Pauline that they were unable to stabilise Arthur and he has died. Pauline visits Arthur in resuscitation and falls her head onto his stomach before breaking into tears. Roy tries his best to make amends with Pat and tells her he was clueless at first of Barry's doings but instead had his own plan cooked up on how to get rid of Frank; he cut off Frank's source of suppliers, stopped all of his old mates from dealing with him and Roy believed that if the business collapsed Pat would leave. Roy opens up his heart to Pat, and Pat nearly spills the beans of her and Frank sleeping together but Roy interrupts and tells her he doesn't care about anything she's done and the couple decide to get back together. David tells Cindy about his past with Karen and Joe and he believes he is incapable of loving, and above all he doesn't know if he truly loves Cindy. However, Cindy tries to persuade him otherwise and tells him she'll help him change. Mark can't contain his grief after discovering Arthur's death, and when the family return home, Michelle calls and Pauline doesn't know what to say and breaks down into Mark's arms when the grief and reality of the situation truly hits her. Cast Regular cast *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Mark - Todd Carty *David - Michael French *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Blossom - Mona Hammond *Ted - Brian Croucher *Tony - Mark Homer *Sarah - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Nellie - Elizabeth Kelly *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) *Peter - Francis Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Lucy - Eva Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Ben - Matthew Silver (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr. Harris - Ruth Redman *Paramedic - Clive Moore *Senior Nurse - Doreen Ingleton *Junior Nurse - Lindsay Cooper *Hospital Receptionist - Jo-Ann Hewitt Locations *Albert Square *3C Albert Square - Living room, hallway and twins' bedroom *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *41 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and back room *Walford General Hospital - Reception, relatives room, resuscitation and A&E's department exterior *Unknown street Notes *Final appearance of Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Kathy and Phil's christening party for baby Ben goes with a swing, but fate strikes a cruel blow at the height of the festivities. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,380,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue David Wicks: "So, you think I can change then?" Cindy Beale: "Of course you can, you're not a freak!" Category:1996 episodes